Amor Maternal
by Leeveey
Summary: Rockman.EXE - (Fic Corto) Los sentimientos del navi más poderoso de la Undernet hacia un pequeño niño enfermo...


**N/A:** Ocupo los nombres japoneses. ¡Ah! Y hay una versión en inglés, por si les interesa.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Amor Maternal**

Aquí… Muy profunda… Muy peligrosa…Muy oscura…

Muy lejos de la Red superficial… La Undernet…

Un lugar peligroso y oscuro donde no hay leyes… No hay reglas… No hay justicia…

Es en la Undernet donde sólo el más fuerte sobrevive… Donde todos compiten por ser el Número 1…

No ha habido alguno que haya vencido al Número 2, salvo yo… y… un joven navi azul… Rockman… El navi que también me ha vencido…

Posee un corazón muy fuerte… Una amistad muy fuerte con su operador…

Aún así, aquí estoy… en la Undernet… Aún soy Número 1… Los navis de la Undernet se asustan con tan sólo oír "S"…

Soy muy fuerte… muy respetada… o temida por otros…

No me importa lo que esos navis débiles piensen de mí… Tengo a mis amigos que no me ven sólo como la Reina de la Undernet…

Si esos navis débiles supieran que soy muy delicada… Muy amable… Muy sentimental… No mostrarían respeto hacia mí…

¿No es curioso? No sólo Rockman ha sido el que ha visto la verdadera yo y vencido… Antes de él… estaba un niño… Un joven y delicado niño humano…

Su padre no sólo me programó para cuidar el programa de Hikari para detener a Proto… O para ser la Reina de la Undernet…

Él me pidió que lo cuidara…

Su pequeño y delicado niño…

Condenado a estar en silla de ruedas hasta que una cura llegase…

¿Cómo podría saber que este niño podría suavizarme?

Él… Él me hizo descubrir que amable, dulce, tierna y delicada puedo ser… Justo como otra chica o mujer cualquiera…

He observado a mujeres humanas con sus pequeños… Ellas sonríen, ellas son amables, y son dulces…

¿Acaso el sentimiento que siento hacia este niño es… amor?... ¿El amor de una madre?

Tal vez ese efecto no es tan raro como parece… Después de todo… Yo he cuidado de Mamoru-kun desde que era muy pequeño…

¡Nunca perdonaría a aquel que tratase de lastimarlo o hacer algo malo con mi Mamoru! ¡Aquel sentirá mi castigo, y no mostraré piedad alguna!

… Recuerdo el otro día… La operación reciente del corazón de Mamoru… Él me dijo que no quería tomarla… Pero un niño le dio el valor para tomarla… Y lo salvó cuando el hospital fue un blanco de WWW…

¡Oh! ¡Ese sin corazón Plantman y su operadora! Cada día que veo la data fantasma de Plantman, ¡lo elimino sin piedad! ¡Espero que esa chica esté en la cárcel por siempre!

Como me hubiera gustado haber estado en la Red del hospital… Afortunadamente, el amigo de Mamoru estaba ahí…

Qué curioso es el destino, ¿no lo creen? Después descubrí que Rockman fue el que salvó a mi Mamoru-kun… No hay duda de porqué me derrotó… Tiene un gran corazón de oro…

Estoy muy feliz… Cuando Rockman decida regresar a donde vivo, le daré toda mi gratitud…

Ahora… Espero el día en que Mamoru-kun pueda caminar… Él me dijo que quiere Net-Batallar… Así que tal vez ese día será el día en que me convierta en su net-navi y deje la Undernet en manos de mi amigo Número 2…

Mamoru-kun quiere Net-batallar con su mejor amigo y héroe… El operador de Rockman… El nieto de Tadashi Hikari… Netto…

Sé que Mamoru será un gran hombre como su padre… No importa que no pueda estar a su lado… Yo siempre lo cuidaré desde aquí… Y ¿quién sabe? Quizás algún día los navis podamos visitar el mundo real…

…¡Cielos! He estado muy distraída estos últimos minutos… Me suavicé yo misma… Es tiempo de que la Reina de la Undernet regrese a su labor… No más "amor maternal" hasta que vea a Mamoru-kun…

_Serenade__ suspiró, y ella caminó alejándose de una ventana de red hacia un hoyo de tele-transportación… En la ventana de red, estaba la cara de un joven niño con cabello café y piel blanca… Abrió un ojo, adormilado, y vio hacia la ventana…_

Adiós… Mamá Serenade… _Mamoru__ murmuró, y volvió a dormirse…_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**N/A:** Bueno, primero debo decir que la primera vez que vi el chip de Serenade en los juegos, pensé que era mujer, así que esa es la razón por la que Serenade es mujer en mi fic…

¿Les gustó este corto fic? ¡Espero que sí! No soy una gran escritora, por hago el intento.

¡Cualquier tipo de review/comentario, es bienvenido !


End file.
